


Primavera Is Gone

by virgoscully



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, hannigram - Fandom, will graham - Fandom
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Poetic, Poetry, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgoscully/pseuds/virgoscully
Summary: A selection of poems that I wrote inspired by Hannibal and Will's relationship.





	1. Primavera

A palace kept our sins buried   
Under the bloom   
The smell of your sophisticated poison at dusk  
Designing an old-time tragedy lust  
A life before and after you  
-  
The unveiled truth  
Was it mine or yours?  
Under the Primavera sight  
Inevitably we began to blur  
-  
We're not dying  
Just being wasted  
Is this love  
Or just an inconvenient ache?  
-  
Time started melting the silence  
Surrender was suddenly our sentence  
We fell into a point of no return  
Out of the madness  
Into the oblivion  
-  
The stab of hunger consumed us  
Even before the last supper  
Compassion in a shape of blooded wounds  
Between angels and demons  
We were transformed  
In one   
-

We didn't die  
We've been wasted  
The pain was your delight  
I just tolerated  
Until it changed me  
-  
The end could've been a defeat or a cure  
But not cruel enough as when we fell together apart  
On our shattered cups the last taste of wine  
Primavera is now gone  
We went too far.


	2. The Worst In Me

Like watching a picture fade in the rain  
I anticipated what would become to ruin me  
We fell into a point of no return  
A glimpse of a dead innocence  
-  
And the devil inside of you  
Took me by surprise  
As it turned me into something I already knew  
I can be broken now  
But it's not all on your account  
-  
There are no angels singing in this hallowed ground  
The darkness comes to those who crave  
Sitting here thinking it through  
We're beyond saving now  
I lost myself when I lost the fears  
You were there to embrace the worst in me  
-  
Nothing can change us like a tragedy  
But somehow it's a relief  
I have your name to blame  
The quiet chaos that tortures my mind  
-  
So I’ve decided to close the book  
The one with no ending  
Now I crucify my thoughts  
Because I can't escape the truth  
It all comes down to you.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Hannigram playlist that captures the atmosphere of the poems, here it is:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/12143406115/playlist/2UnmuddgejczcN26Ol3sec?si=dT-N_DylTs-ZgySGZp1Qww
> 
> ♡


End file.
